I Will Carry You
by TerraZeal
Summary: Songfic. Non-slash. Wyatt decides that he doesn't want to die. Chris tries to help. PG-13. Ch.3 added. R&R, please?
1. I Will Carry You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters or Clay Aiken. Please don't sue. Review? And if anyone cares, I've just started writing chapter 4 of _Almost Paradise_, my Chris/Wyatt slash fic.

**Summary: **A short little songfic about Chris and Wyatt. Not slash, just the love between brothers.  Also involves mucho Wyatt angsting. Takes place after Piper's death. Spoilers for up to Hyde School Reunion. Future Speculation. Wyatt is 16 and Chris is 14. Oneshot, unless it gets good reviews. A note: I absolutely loathe Gideon. He's demonic. Also, is Victor's last name Halliwell? I used it in this story.

**_~I Will Carry You~_**

****

_Yeah, I know it hurts  
Yeah, I know you're scared  
Walkin' down  
The road that leads  
To Who-Knows-Where_

Wyatt Halliwell watched his little brother, Christopher Perry Halliwell sobbing at their mother's grave. He wanted so badly to cry, but he couldn't. He had to be strong. Strong for Chris. His beloved little brother. His cousin, Phoebe's daughter, stood next to her mother watching Chris cry. Aunt Phoebe and her daughter were trying not to cry too. Phoebe's husband was there too. He wasn't crying, but seemed sad. Aunt Paige wasn't even there. She couldn't bring herself to come. She thought that it was her fault. Wyatt felt tears well up. If it were anyone's fault it was his. He wasn't powerful enough to stop him. Gideon. An elder had murdered his mother. And then his father had disappeared. The Elders had probably killed him too. He remembered how good it felt to watch Gideon scream and die as he ran him through with Excalibur. Good and evil were truly nothing but lies. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. No. He would think about the horrible lie of good versus evil later. After he made sure that Chris was okay. Chris was all that mattered. _  
  
Dont'cha hang your head  
Dont'cha give up yet  
When courage starts  
To disappear  
I will be right here_

Wyatt walked over and knelt beside his little brother. He squeezed his shoulder gently, attempting to comfort him. Chris slapped his hand away. 'Go away.' Chris mouthed silently, trying not to burst into tears, it seemed. Wyatt shook his head. He wasn't going to leave. Ever. Chris was his brother. A part of him, his other half. He held out his hand to give his brother a hand up. Chris looked up at him with tears in his eyes. 'I know.' Wyatt thought, 'It's hard to let go.' Chris took his brother's hand and let the stronger Wyatt lift him up. Chris threw himself into Wyatt's arms, sobbing, screaming, _No__. She's not gone. She can't be!_ Wyatt held onto Chris and let him cry._  
  
When your world  
Breaks down  
And the voices tell you,  
"Turn around"  
When your dreams  
Give out  
I will carry you  
Carry you_

Wyatt orbed Chris to the manor, not bothering with telling Phoebe, her husband, and her daughter. Chris came first. He picked up his little brother and carried him to their bedroom. He lay Chris down on the soft bed and brushed the hair away from his eyes. Wyatt spoke to him and told him to sleep. _Yes, sleep. Forget everything. I'll protect you from Nightmares._ He leaned over and kissed his little brother softly on the forehead, coaxing him to sleep.

_  
When the stars  
Go blind  
And the darkness starts to  
Flood your eyes  
When you're fallin'  
Behind  
I will carry you_

_Everybody cries  
Everybody bleeds  
No one ever  
Said that life's  
An easy thing  
That's the beauty of it_

Wyatt watched as Chris eventually fell into a fitful sleep. Wyatt decided that he would stay up all night, to make sure Chris wouldn't do anything stupid. He couldn't bear to lose his little brother too. Not after he lost his mom and dad. But was dad ever really there to begin with? Did it matter that he was dead? Wyatt realized that he didn't even care that Leo was dead. He lay down on the bed with Chris. He wrapped his arms around his little brother. That's all that mattered. He would never leave Chris, and Chris would never leave him. He couldn't bear it if Chris left._  
   
When you lose your way  
Close your eyes  
'N' go to sleep  
Wake up to  
Another day_

Wyatt realized that he had fallen asleep. Chris was still lying next to him, seeming to have finally settled into a deep sleep. He heard a knock on the door. Wyatt patted Chris's arm softly and silently promised him that he would come back. He went downstairs and opened the door cautiously. Victor Halliwell stood in the doorway. Wyatt sobbed out a 'Grandpa' and fiercly hugged Victor. Victor comforted him. Wyatt pulled back, shaking his head. _No. Comfort Chris. Not me. I don't deserve it. I murdered an Elder!_ Wyatt couldn't bring himself to tell that to Victor. He just managed to get a few soft sobs of 'Chris'._  
   
You should know now  
That you're not alone  
Take my heart and we will find  
You will find  
Your way ho-ome_

Chris came down the steps, his small feet making soft padding noises behind them. Chris didn't move when he saw Victor. He just stood there, lip trembling. Wyatt sat down on the couch and stared straight ahead, trying to make up for that unnecessary display of sadness. He couldn't be sad. He had to make sure that everything would be okay. He had to do it for his little brother. Wyatt brushed his long, curly blonde hair out of his eyes. He glanced at the table, at his reflection on the shiny surface. He didn't even recognize himself anymore. He wasn't himself. Wyatt Halliwell would never kill an Elder, even one that killed his parents, Elders always worked for the Greater Good after all. He had to have been possessed by some strange demon or something. He rubbed at his dark brown eyes, trying to erase the thoughts from his head. The thoughts of killing Gideon, over and over. He wanted to bring him back just to watch him die, to make him suffer. _No, I have to be possessed. This isn't me.   
  
When the stars  
Go blind  
And the darkness starts to  
Flood your eyes  
When you've fallen  
Behind  
I will carry you_

Wyatt felt Chris come to stand near him. Chris was telling him something. Something about Grandpa getting custody of them. That was okay. Wyatt loved Grandpa. Other than his aunts, who were busy with their own children, Grandpa and Chris were the only things left of Mom. Chris knelt in front of Wyatt and put his hands on his shoulders. _You didn't do it on purpose. You wouldn't have killed Gideon if you'd known what you were doing. Please, please stop hurting yourself over it._ Chris kept telling him, over and over. Wyatt didn't know what to do or say, so he just nodded and hugged Chris. _Everything will be all right. The world can still be good. I promise, brother, that I will always take care of you. I will carry you. I promise. _Not just Wyatt, but Chris too, they were both thinking the same thing. In the end, they weren't just brothers, but a part of each other. And they would always be.

_When your world  
Breaks down  
And the voices tell you,  
"Turn around"  
When your dreams  
Give out  
I will carry you  
Carry you_

***FIN***

Review please? Did you like? Its supposed to be a oneshot, but if it gets good reviews I may write another chapter.


	2. Someday

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters or Nickelback. Please don't sue. Review? 

**Summary:** Chapter 2, since people seemed to actually like it. Takes place about a week or so after the first chapter. Wyatt and Chris are moving in with Victor, leaving the Manor to Phoebe and her daughter. Phoebe's daughter and husband will remain nameless, since we don't' know anything about them. Wyatt is having major problems adjusting. Chris is the one who attempts comfort this time. This chapter is kinda dark. Wyatt attempts suicide. Also, thanks to darla101 for clearing up Victor's name. 

**_~Someday~_**

****

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables?_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late.  
  
_

Wyatt Halliwell stood in the doorway of their new house. Victor Bennet's house, their Grandpa's. He looked down at his heavy suitcase. His hands were clenched so tightly around the handle that his knuckles had turned white. Chris was standing behind him, attempting to move past him into the house. Wyatt simply stood there. _How did this happen? How could I have let that bastard kill Mom? How did we end up like this?_  He heard Victor's voice behind him. 

"Wyatt? What's wrong, kiddo? You don't like it? Come on, go inside. Or at least let your brother get in."

Wyatt nodded wordlessly. He stepped inside the slightly familiar house. Ever since Chris had been born, Victor had lived in San Francisco. Victor really seemed to care about Chris. They were so close. Wyatt had no one. Victor couldn't understand anything. Chris couldn't either. No one could. Wyatt glanced over at Chris. He was only 14, but seemed to be handling things better than Wyatt was. Wyatt continued to stand there, near the doorway. If he went in all the way, it would be real. At least at the manor he could pretend that Mom was still there. That he wasn't a vile murderer. That good and evil weren't lies. He couldn't do it. He took a step back. Chris let out a soft yelp of pain as Wyatt stepped on his foot.

"What was that for, Wy? Come on. Grandpa can't stand here all day just because you don't like the house. Everything'll seem normal someday. I promise. Besides, Mom…wouldn't want us to hurt because of her."

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

_When?_ Wyatt thought. _When will things be better? I'm a filthy murderer. I killed an Elder. Chris doesn't understand that its not Mom that's the problem. I know she's in a better place. She's with Aunt Prue and Great Grams. _Wyatt felt his hands start to shake, like they always did when he remembered the monster that he was. He reached out and grabbed Chris, pulling him into a tight hug. Poor, innocent Christopher. Wyatt hoped his beloved little brother would never have to do anything like he had to. No. He hadn't had to kill Gideon. He could have put the case before the Elders and they could have dealt with it. But then, the Elders were in on it weren't they? And where the hell was Dad? Wyatt knew that Dad had never loved either of them. _If he had, he would have at least been at Mom's funeral. _Wyatt felt Chris shoving him slightly, as if asking to be let go. _Sorry. I don't want to lose you too._ Wyatt thought to himself, not trusting himself to speak yet. He slowly let go of Chris. Chris gave him a worried look.

"Wyatt? Please, at least say something. You've been silent for nearly a week now. You can't just not talk."

_But you don't understand,_ Wyatt silently told Chris. If Chris heard, he gave no reaction. Victor finally came in, carrying suitcases of their stuff. The movers hadn't arrived yet. Victor gave Wyatt a slap on the back, urging him to go up to the room he and Chris were to share. Wyatt obeyed silently. He walked stiffly up the steps, coming to a room that was supposed to be his but never would be. He heard Chris behind him, attempting to lug his suitcase up. Wyatt wordlessly put his suitcase in the room and helped Chris with his. Chris said something about getting Wyatt something to eat. Wyatt smiled at his little brother. _Still trying to help.__ Always helpful. He can't help me. No one can. Chris can't save me._ When Chris left, Wyatt got up and walked to a floor length mirror in the room. He looked at himself. No. Still no sign of the real Wyatt Halliwell. Just a horror. A monster who is the death of the Greater Good. Wyatt ripped a sheet off of his bed and covered up the mirror. _It can't end like this. There has to be a way out of this horror movie._

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror._

Chris came back with a few sandwiches. He was feeling much better. But then, he hadn't murdered his father's mentor. Chris smiled at Wyatt and gave the mirror a glance. Wyatt shrugged. 

"What, Wy? You didn't like the mirror? I guess a floor-length mirror is kinda girly. Here, eat. These are Grandpa's special bologna sandwiches. Meaning he bought them from the gas station across the street."

Wyatt sighed and took a sandwich. He ate mechanically, not even tasting the food. Chris offered to take his trash away. Wyatt handed the wrapper to Chris. Chris gave him a worried look, since Wyatt still hadn't spoken. _I want to tell you. You have no idea. If there's anyone I want to tell all of it to, it would be you. But I can't. No one can ever know what I am._ Chris left Wyatt alone.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

Wyatt trembled as he went to the bathroom adjoining their room. He would just end it now. He wouldn't have to hurt Chris when Chris found out the truth of how he felt. It would hurt Chris if he knew Wyatt had enjoyed the death of Gideon. If he knew that Wyatt wanted to do it again. He had felt so much power, had had so much control. Wyatt shook his head. He wouldn't do it again. He would never kill anyone again. Anyone but himself, of course. He had to end it now, before he became an even bigger monster. Before he acted on his desires. Wyatt locked the door on the bathroom. He even extended his shield, to keep anyone who attempted to get in out. He sat down on the floor and stared at the walls of the bathroom. He would never have to see this again. But then, he wouldn't see his little brother again. The little brother he had protected and cared for, even though there was less than two years age difference. No. He knew that it had to end here or he would eventually become even worse. Wyatt softly called for Excalibur. The sword, obeying its master, materialized through his shield. Wyatt runs his hands lovingly along the beautiful blade. He would miss it too. They had become inseperable, even though Mom hadn't wanted him to have it until he was 18.

Excalibur would be too messy to do what he wanted to do. It was too large, and it wouldn't hurt its master, no matter what. He had just wanted to say goodbye to it. Maybe Chris was strong enough to wield it. Wyatt flexed his hands and materialized an athame. It was usually a demonic power, but Wyatt could do it. He stared at the athame. _Maybe I was always meant to be evil. The Powers That Be know it. They gave me demonic powers. This, energy balls, and fire throwing. All demon powers. I can't be a demon. I won't._ Wyatt pressed the athame against his left wrist, a small line of blood appeared and trickled down his arm. He swallowed. _This is it. I won't have to hurt anyone anymore._ He drew the athame across his wrist, slicing the vein, blood poured faster now, sliding swiftly down his arm. He took the knife in his bleeding hand, slicing the athame across his right wrist. The blood would flow faster now, he knew. He watched the blood pour, like a red river, down his arms. He blinked, it was getting harder to breathe. The room was spinning, getting darker. 

Wyatt heard someone screaming. Chris…? He couldn't tell anymore. He couldn't see anymore.

"No! Wyatt, don't do this!"_  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that_

Chris banged on the bathroom door. He had felt Wyatt's sudden pain. He usually didn't have empathy, but they had the bond of brothers, stronger than empathy. Usually Wyatt and Chris both blocked it out, but something had happened to Wyatt. Chris had a feeling he knew what it was. He slammed his small, 14 year-old frame against the door, sobbing. _I can't lose Wyatt too. No. He can't do this. Wyatt!_ Chris called with his mind to his older brother. Chris felt Wyatt's shield fade. He employed his molecular combustion power inherited from Piper and blew the door away now that Wyatt's shield was gone. He screamed. Wyatt was laying in blood, an athame fallen from his left hand and Excalibur laying near him. Chris ran to Wyatt and lifted his head up, testing his pulse. He was still alive, but barely. He needed to be healed, but Chris didn't have that power. He couldn't heal Wyatt. Chris felt tears well up in his eyes. It would be his fault if Wyatt died. Because he wasn't powerful enough.

"Dad! Please! Wyatt's dying. I don't give a damn about Elder business. If you're not dead, please! Help!"

Chris called for Leo. Nothing happened. Chris fell down on top of his brother, holding him, hoping he would live. Chris felt a strong hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from his brother. Chris looked up. _No. It can't be. Dad…?_

"Chris. I have to heal him. How did this happen? How could I…? My own son!"

Leo placed his hands over Wyatt's injuries. Nothing happened. He grabbed Chris's hand, using his whitelighter blood to increase the healing powers. The golden glow of healing finally came. Wyatt's breathing became less shallow as Leo's powers worked their magic. _After 5 years. It takes something like this to get you to see your sons. You really are a bad father._ Chris thought, even though Leo was saving his brother's life.  Leo shook Wyatt as he was waking. He was yelling something like 'Why did you do this? Is it because of Piper? What kind of idiot are you? You know I love you. You don't have to do something like this to get my attention.' He didn't even attempt to comfort his eldest son. Chris telekinetically pulled his father away from his brother. Chris wrapped his arms tightly around Wyatt.

"Please don't do that again. I love you Wy. I'll love you no matter what. Please don't die. I don't want you to die. I'll make everything better. Somehow, I'll find a way. Someday, everything'll be fine."

Wyatt trembled in his little brother's arms. His stupid father. After 5 years he had appeared and ruined everything. Chris had said that he would try to make things right. When? How? He was only 14. So many things could happen before he was powerful enough to make things right.  Chris was asking him why. _Yes, why?_ Wyatt thought, _Why__ would someone want to heal a monster? No, Chris wants to know why I needed to  die here and now. Because if I don't, nothing will ever be right. I can feel it. I should have died here._ Wyatt gripped his little brother tighter. He wouldn't try again. He wouldn't get the chance. He knew that this would be the last time he would ever come close to death. The only chance that he would have to die. Wyatt would never want to die, even though he deserved it. If all else failed, Chris could save him. Wyatt pushed Chris's head up so he was looking at him. _ Please. Someday, I know you'll find a way to save me._ Chris nodded. Somehow, he had heard Wyatt's thoughts. Chris's thoughts came unbidden into the eldest brother's mind. _If you ever need saving, I'll do it._

_  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
I know you're wondering when._

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Review please? Should I write another chapter? Any suggestions for songs?  
  



	3. I Want To Live

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters or Josh Gracin. Please don't sue. Review?

**Summary:** Chapter 3, since people actually gave me good reviews. Basically the aftermath of Wyatt's suicide attempt. This chapter is a little less dark than the second one. Wyatt starts to embrace his power and accept that he doesn't want to die. Chris helps him.

**_I Want To Live_**

****

_Sometimes I feel like I need to shake myself to wake myself  
I feel like I'm just sleep walking through my life  
It's like I'm swimming in an ocean of emotion  
But still somehow slowly going on the inside  
I don't like who I'm becoming  
I know I gotta do something  
Before my life passes right by_

Wyatt Halliwell lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been a week since his attempt at taking his own life. His father, Leo, had decided not to put him into therapy or some sort of stupid councilling thing. That was good because he didn't need it. Death wasn't an option. Still, Wyatt couldn't help but admit that he felt empty inside, like something was missing. Maybe it was because Leo had decided not to stay with them. He hated his father but knew that it would have felt better to have him near. Chris had wanted Leo to be near too. But then, Chris still loved the bastard. Wyatt rolled over on his side. He had to do something or he would spend the entire summer just staring at the walls of his room. Predictably, Chris came running in at the exact moment he was thinking that.

"Wyatt! Hey, guess what! Grandpa said that we could go to that carnival that's in town. It'll be so cool. We can ride rides and eat corn dogs-what's wrong, Wy? Don't you care about the carnival?" Chris was yammering about some carnival in his annoying 14-year old voice.

Wyatt sighed. He didn't want to disappoint Chris anymore. It couldn't hurt to go a carnival, especially if it made his little brother happy. The twice-blessed witch plastered a fake smile on his face. "I do care about the carnival. It sounds great. We can get ice cream. I'll even buy." This caused an annoying squeal from Chris. Wyatt got up, pushing the covers off of him. "Let me get dressed. Are we going now or tonight?"

Chris laughed. "Both! We can go now, and come back at night to watch the lights. I'm really glad you wanna go Wyatt. I thought you'd just stay up here all depressed and stuff."

Wyatt smiled, for real this time. "No. Chris, I don't know if you could understand why I did what I did, but I don't want to die anymore. I want to live."_  
  
I wanna cry like the rain, dry like the rain  
Shine like the sun on a beautiful morning  
Sing to the heavens like a church bell ringing  
Fight with the devil and go down swinging  
Fly like a bird, roll like a stone  
Love like I ain't afraid to be alone  
Take everything that this world has to give  
I wanna live_

Chris nodded and ran to Wyatt and hugged him, as hard as his small frame would allow. "I'm glad. I don't want you to die, Wy. You're the greatest person I know. Powerful, good, just a great person. You're my big brother. If you died, I would have to join you sooner or later."

Wyatt pulled Chris back and shook him fiercly. "No! Don't you ever die Christopher! I won't have it. If you die, I'll fix it. I won't let anything hurt you. _Ever._ Do you understand?"

Chris looked a little pale. "I-I…yes. I won't die. I promise. If I do, it'll be for you. Remember that."

Wyatt clenched his fists, trying not to yell at his little brother again. He attempted to relax. "Let's just go to that carnival. I don't want to think about the future. Or the past for that matter. Let's just focus on the present."

Chris nodded. "Okay. Grandpa's waiting. He'll be so glad that you decided to come."

Goody, Wyatt thought to himself, a day of trying to make Grandpa Victor happy. This was going to be great fun. He made Chris leave so he could put on clothes that were really clothes. He slept in only a t-shirt and boxers. Wyatt fished through the clothes in his dresser drawer. Everything had been unpacked and he had all of his old clothes. They were clean and folded neatly. Unlike Chris, Wyatt didn't leave clothes all over the floor. Wyatt wouldn't have minded sharing a room with Chris if he didn't leave clothes all over the floor. Wyatt eventually chose a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He would have went with all black but Grandpa Victor and Chris would probably have considered that as a sign of his continuing depression. Wyatt knew that he wasn't depressed anymore, but he still felt…wrong. Empty somehow. Like there was nothing but ice left where warmth used to be. _  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I work so hard   
To guard my heart 'till I hardly feel anything at all   
I've spent my whole live building up this ivory tower   
Now that I'm in it I keep wishing it would fall   
So I could feel the ground beneath me   
Really taste this air I'm breathing   
And know that I'm alive _

Wyatt orbed down to the foyer after combing his should-length blonde curls. Chris yelled in an annoying voice that had been plaguing Wyatt for several days, "Wy! Great! We can go now. I saved up some of my money. Maybe we can buy stuff. What do you say, Wy?"

"That's…great. I have money too, but I'm not going to waste it like you do. I might play a game or two, but just for fun."

Chris was just too damn happy for Wyatt's liking. He always was, even when he saw the bigger picture he still managed to find some good. _That's the difference between him and me. He's always so good and humble. And…innocent. I'm not. I never will be. Maybe I should just do what the Powers That Be wanted me to do. Be evil. Be a demon._ Wyatt thought once again of his powers, how they resembled demonic powers more than witch powers. Lately, he had also developed fire-throwing but hadn't told anyone. He had had that power for nearly a month and no one was any the wiser. He was afraid to tell them. Fire-throwing was an upper lever demonic power. When his Aunt Phoebe had become Queen of the Underworld that was her main power. And now Wyatt had it. Did that mean that he was destined to be the new King of the Underworld? The new Source?

"Yoohoo! Wyatt? Are you in there? We're leaving now!" Chris was frantically waving his hand in front of Wyatt's face. Wyatt batted it away. "I'm fine! Stop…going like this!" Wyatt waved his hand in front of Chris's face to demonstrate. "Really, we can go now. Stop being an annoying little bastard, already!" Chris was shocked. Wyatt never yelled at him. He might get annoyed but he never yelled or called him bastard. Chris hated that word. The kids at school had insulted him with it all the time because Chris was illegitimate. His mom and dad had been divorced when Chris was conceived and no one seemed to let him forget. Wyatt wished now that he hadn't said that to Chris. He didn't even know why he had said it. He had suddenly felt pissed off at Chris, for something so minor. _God, I am a monster. A horrible person. Good people don't talk to their brothers that way._ "Sorry I called you that, Chrissy. I didn't mean it. I was just thinking and you interrupted. Forgive me." Chris nodded, being the trusting young man that he was, and having no reason to not forgive his older brother.

Wyatt wished that he had that kind of trust still left in him. Chris hadn't known Gideon well enough to trust him. Wyatt had, and he had paid for it. Not physically, but mentally. It was almost as if Gideon had his revenge. Why had Gideon killed Piper? Wyatt wondered if Gideon had really meant to kill him or if putting the Charmed Ones out of comission was his only goal.

_   
Something deep inside keeps saying life is like a vapor   
It's gone in just a twinkling of an eye_

The older Halliwell brother climbed into the car, Victor's car. Wyatt was 16 and had his license but Victor wouldn't buy him a car. Said he didn't need it. Wyatt actually agreed with him. He didn't need a car, or even really want one. Orbing was much faster, even though using it for minor transportation bordered on personal gain. Lately though, Wyatt wasn't too worried about personal gain. He wondered if that were another sign of his being evil. _No. I will NOT be evil. I won't.  No matter what, I won't let my goodness fade so fast._ Wyatt sat in the backseat, allowing Chris to have the front with his beloved Grandpa Victor. Victor turned on the car, a song on the radio blaring through.

Country music. Some singer who was once a contestant on a reality show. Singing about how he really wants to live. Wyatt felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes. Everything good in life fades away so fast. _I won't have time to live. I want to live, but I don't know how. I don't know what to do to make the monster I've become go away. I hate what I've become. _He wiped the tears away. No. He would live this day, even if he never had another one like it. He would enjoy the carnival with Chris and his Grandpa. He would have time to cry later, but for now he just wanted to live. _  
  
I wanna cry like the rain, dry like the rain   
Shine like the sun on a beautiful morning   
Sing to the heavens like a church bell ringing   
Fight with the devil and go down swinging  
Fly like a bird, roll like a stone   
Love like I ain't afraid to be alone   
Take everything that this world has to give   
I wanna take every breath I can get   
I wanna live._

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

Review please? Should I write another chapter? Oh, and I promise I'll have chapter 6 of Almost Paradise done soon.


End file.
